Aiger Akabane/Gallery
Gallery Anime Episodes Valt hugs aiga.png|Aiga getting glomped by Valt Aiga angry at valt.png|Aiga being annoyed by Valt Valt asks aiga where his dad is.png Aiga and valt race.png|Aiga and Valt racing Valt and aiga laughing while swimming.png|Aiga and Valt laughing while swimming A26D76F9-D5D1-4AB1-9EDC-F2AEB586FF32.png FE59106C-CBE7-4C4B-9EE2-83E692F03BBF.png|Aiga wins 88 games straight in a row 622C9185-2CD2-4CF6-821A-A77E13B02818.png|Aiga talking to Achilles Ranjiro and Aiga freak out.jpg|Aiga and Ranjiro freaks out Aiga meets Ranjiro.jpg|Aiga meeting Ranjiro Aiga's smiley face.jpg Aiga vs. Toko.jpg Aiger's aura.jpg Aiga's perkiness.jpg Aiga's new Z beyblade.jpg Aiga laughing.jpg Aiger and Naru smiles.jpg Valt vs. Aiga.jpg Valt and Aiga lauch.jpg Aiga and Naru smiling.jpg Aiga, Naru, and Nika observating.jpg Aiga's beyblade burst.jpg Cute Naru and Aiga.jpg Aiga's stats.jpg Aiga's red aura.jpg Aiga the champion.jpg Aiga and Naru.jpg Fubuki vs. Aiga.jpg Triple Threat Battle.jpg Triple Lauch.jpg Aiga and Naru's picture.jpg Aiga vs Koji.jpg Aiga and Naru observing.jpg Aiga and Naru funny moment.jpg Aiga the Crimson Nova.jpg Aiga's clumsiness.jpg Aiga's cutest grin.jpg Aiga's peppiness.jpg Annoyed Aiga.jpg Aiga's bond with animals.jpg Aiga's cute cheerfulness.jpg Aiga, Ranjiro, and Toko.jpg Cutie Face Aiga.jpg Friendly Aiga.jpg Determined Aiga.jpg Gleeful Aiga.jpg Fired Up Aiga.jpg Aiga and Suoh clashes auras.jpg Naru and Aiga hangout.jpg Aiga's declaration.jpg Aiga's gracious grin.jpg Aiga's raging aura.jpg Aiga and Naru clean up.jpg Aiga and Naru adorable cuteness.jpg Naru and Aiga unamused.jpg Naru and Aiga sweetness.jpg Naru and Aiga friendly appearance.jpg Aiga and Naru chilling out.jpg Aiga challenges Fubuki.jpg Aiga vs. Houi.jpg Aiga vs. Ranjiro.jpg Aiga's beybread.jpg Aiga's big laugh.jpg Aiga's firey aura.jpg|Aiga's aura Aiga's pure cuteness.jpg Aiga's sparkling personality.jpg bbburst3_aiga2.jpg Beyblade Threesome.jpg Beyblade Triple Burst.jpg Ranjiro and Aiga dorky moment.jpg Xhan and Aiga rivalry.jpg Aiga's eyes close-up.jpg|Aiga's beautiful eyes Aiga's eyes sparkle.jpg Adorable Aiga.jpg Aiga's calm dreamscape.jpg Aiga in his dreamscape.jpg Aiga and Fubuki.jpg Fubuki and Aiga.jpg Aiga and Xhan.jpg Aiga and Valt.jpg Aiga's giddy smile.jpg Aiga's giddy grin.jpg Aiga's smile close-up.jpg Aiga looking at his bey.jpg Aiga's victory pose.jpg Aiga's blazing aura.jpg Aiga checking his bey.jpg Aiga cleaning his bey.jpg Aiga's cool smile.jpg Aiga's cutest smile.jpg Aiga's friendly appearance.jpg Aiga's friendly grin.jpg Aiga's kind face.jpg Aiga's serious face close-up.jpg Aiga's launch stance.jpg Aiga meets Valt.jpg Aiga gazes at Valtryek.jpg Aiga and Naru looking.jpg Aiga and Naru sweetness.jpg Ranjiro vs Aiga.jpg Fubuki and Aiga the winners.jpg 2 on 2 beyblade battle.jpg 9 blader battle.jpg Aiga fist pump.jpg Aiga hanging on.jpg|Holding on to a ship using his teeth Aiga being rescued.jpg Aiga sighs.jpg Aiga passed out.jpg Aiga sleeping.jpg Aiga in shock.jpg Aiga and Ranjiro eye to eye.jpg 2 on 2 blader battle.jpg 4 Battleship Cruise beybladers.jpg Naru and Aiga joyful smiles.jpg Naru and Aiga perky smiles.jpg Naru and Aiga cuteness.jpg Perky Aiga.jpg Aiga thinking.jpg Aiga's pout face.jpg Naru and Aiga.jpg Laban and Aiga freak-out.jpg bburst3_ep02pic32.jpg Peek-A-Boo Aiga.jpg Beyblade Semifinals.jpg Cutie Aiga.jpg Sleeping Aiga.jpg 3 stars beybladers.jpg Aiga and Ranjiro.jpg Aiga, Naru, and Fubuki.jpg Aiga and friends.jpg Ranjiro and Aiga.jpg Bladers Freak Out.jpg Aiga, Ranjiro, and Fubuki.jpg Valt's and Aiga's launch stances.jpg Battleship Cruise all-stars.jpg Battleship Cruise bladers present.jpg Aiga attacks.jpg Aiga stressed-out.jpg Aiga unamused.jpg Aiga sweating.jpg Aiga's dreamy grin.jpg Aiga's face close-up.jpg Aiga's persistance.jpg Aiga and Houi face to face.jpg Aiga and Houi- eye to eye.jpg Aiga and Phi.jpg Aiga's burst finish.jpg Joyful Aiga.jpg Hyper Aiga.jpg Handsome Aiga.jpg Aiga shocked.jpg Aiga and Achilles fired up.jpg Aiga being haughty.jpg Aiga talking.jpg Aiga looks back.jpg Aiga looks at Achilles.jpg Aiga and friends cheering.jpg Aiga and friends in shock.jpg Aiga and Ranjiro in awe.jpg Aiga and Naru cheering.jpg Aiga and Naru interested.jpg Aiga and Naru sibling moment.jpg Aiga, Laban, and Xhan sailing.jpg Xhan and Aiga funny moment.jpg Xhan, Aiga, and Laban.jpg Aiga's aura actives.jpg Aiga, Ranjiro, and Laban.jpg Aiga napping.jpg 9 Battleship Cruise bladers.jpg Aiga holding Achilles.jpg Fubuki and Aiga hangout.jpg 4 on 4 beyblade battle.jpg Bladers disagreement.jpg Xhan and Aiga.jpg Bladers Forever Fist Bump.jpg Aiga and Shu.png Aiger looking at Fubuki.png Aiger waking up Hae-jin.png Aiger's shining moment.png Aiger's divine aura.png Aiger's beautiful cuteness.png Aiger's angelic adorableness.png Aiger's endearing cuteness.png Story25 left bottom.jpg Story26 right bottom.jpg Story28 left top.jpg Story39 left top.jpg Aiger's baby-faced smile.png Theme Songs :;Chouzetsu Muteki Blader! Suou in theme song 2.png Suou in theme song.png 40D68A64-E2C6-4EA0-A64A-E564FB659E0E.png 63F3CC9D-8D11-4083-8368-BB45EDFB5995.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Episode 1 RAW kickassanime - Google Chrome 2018-04-04 7_36_12 AM (3).png Beyblade Burst Turbo bladers.jpg Turbo.jpg Aiger Akabane.gif Aiger & Cho-Z Achilles.PNG|With Cho-Z Achilles Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend OP.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension OP.png Aiger and friends in the opening.jpg Aiger and friends opening card.jpg E2F98074-1243-41C4-8A0C-12CD6F622124.jpeg|Aiga with light uh eyes Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension avatar 33.png :;BEY-POP! Suou BEY-POP.png Aiger, Ranjiro, and Fubuki bey-pop.jpg Aiger and Achilles in bey-pop.jpg Aiger, Ranjiro, and Fubuki in bey-pop.jpg Bey-Pop Ending.jpg Miscellaneous Aiga Akaba.png Turbo aiga.png pc_1920x1080_1 (1).jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Poster 1.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Poster 2.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Poster 3.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Poster 4.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Aiger Poster 5.jpg img_line_stamp.png|Beyblade Burst LINE stamp prib04.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Aiga 1_000000009050.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Aiga 1_000000009036.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official macaron featuring Aiga, Fubuki, and Ranjiro|link=http://priroll.jp/shopdetail/000000009036/ct1578/page2/recommend/ Prib03.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Aiga, Fubuki, and Ranjiro Ios 1080x1920 2-576x1024.jpg Img world championship-768x933.jpg|Beyblade Burst World Championship 2018 poster that features Aiga, Valt, and Lui DgvZuvLVMAAHcpA.jpg|Aiga on Japan National Team uniform Da08kUyUMAAsE8u.jpg|Beyblade Bar closing picture by Yoshihiro Nagamori DimLPE1X4AMclP9.jpg|CoroTour DX poster at Lagunasia 20180813194408.jpg|Beyblade Burst Battle Zero art cover Ds-f0 3VYAAg1K .jpg Aiger, Ranjiro, and Fubuki.jpg Aiger, Laban, and Xhan.jpg Aiger, Phi, and Hartz.jpg Happy New Year, From Aiger Akabane.jpg Valt, Aiger and Shu.jpg Beyblade Burst Generation.jpg Aiger charges.jpg Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Character Gallery